I'll Find Your Heart
by minamishiho
Summary: "Air mataku kembali merebak mengingat orang itu. Dia yang baik dan kejam." Sakura selalu merasa ada yang hilang setelah Syaoran pergi. Timeline: malam sebelum pertarungan terakhir di negeri Chess. Oneshoot!


**I'll find Your Heart**

_Halo! Kenalin, nama gue minamishiho, orang baru di fandom TRC indo ini! *nunduk dalem-dalem* Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_

_Cerita ini kepikiran begitu aja waktu baca TRC chapitre 133 dst. Pokoknya yang abis Syaoran pergi dan sebelom babak terakhir pertarungan negeri C*ess *spoiler buat yang baru baca sebatas tanko yang diterbitin elex!*. Pokoknya gitu deh! *apanya?*. Dan karena ini cerita pertama gue di fandom ini, please be nice to me. Maap kalo ada OOC ato salah-salah info. Maklumilah kesalahan orang baru. Oke?_

_Okay, last words, please enjoy the story!_

Timeline: malam sebelum pertarungan terakhir di Negeri Chess.

Disclaimer:

Cerita dan para tokoh dalam Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle bukanlah punya saya tapi punya mangaka dari segala mangaka, CLAMP. Saya hanya fans yang dibuat menangis, tertawa, dan mendapat banyak pelajaran hidup dari karya-karya mereka, salah satunya seri TRC ini.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura's POV<em>

Lagi-lagi malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur.

Sudah beberapa malam terakhir ini aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata sedikitpun, tepatnya sejak Syaoran-kun pergi. Setelah semua orang sudah tidur, diam-diam aku bangun dan duduk di pinggir jendela, menatap langit sambil bertanya-tanya dimana Syaoran-kun berada sekarang? Sedang apa dia? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab itu terus-menerus menusuk pikiran dan hatiku dengan rasa perih yang tak berkesudahan.

Rasa perih itu semakin bertambah saat aku melihat orang yang mirip Syaoran-kun, yang saat ini ikut berpetualang bersama denganku, Moko-chan, Kurogane, dan Fai-san. Katanya dia adalah Syaoran-kun yang asli sementara orang yang selama ini bersama kami adalah tiruannya. Meskipun begitu di dalam hatiku, Syaoran-kun yang asli adalah orang yang – sejak aku membuka mata dengan ingatan terpecah dulu – ada disampingku.

Aku tahu aku bertindak tidak adil pada Syaoran-kun yang ada bersama kami sekarang. Bukan salahnya Syaoran-kun yang dulu pergi. Dia bahkan berniat memberikan sebelah hati yang dia miliki pada Syaoran-kun kami karena percaya bahwa walaupun hatinya hanya sebelah, perasaan yang dia (Syaoran-kun kami) miliki adalah perasannya sendiri. Tapi sudah terlambat. Hati dan mata kanan itu telah kembali seutuhnya padanya, meninggalkan Syaoran-kun kami yang kini 'kosong' dan pergi entah kemana untuk meelakukan hal-hal jahat demi mendapatkan sayap kenanganku atas perintah penyihir yang bernama Fei Wang Reed.

Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti mengacuhkannya. Dia yang begitu mirip dengan Syaoran-kun kami: wajahnya, ekspresinya, tatapan matanya, suaranya…

Dia yang berusaha sekuat tenaga melindungiku demi menggantikan Syaoran-kun kami…

Syaoran-kun_ ku._

Air mataku kembali merebak mengingat orang itu. Dia yang baik dan kejam. Baik – senyumnya, sikapnya, segalanya – sekaligus kejam – yang menepis tanganku yang mati-matian memegangnya erat-erat, memintanya jangan pergi. Dia yang kini tidak punya perasaan dan mungkin juga ingatan tentang segala hal yang telah kami jalani selama ini.

Dalam hati aku percaya bahwa semua perasaan itu tetap ada. Mungkin saat ini sedang tertidur dalam dirinya atau terbang entah kemana. Aku akan menemukannya. Aku _harus _menemukannya. Dan aku ingin ada disisinya saat dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Apa yang akan dia rasakan jika tahu apa saja yang diperbuatnya setelah meninggalkan kami? Dia pasti akan merasa sangat menyesal dan terluka. Syaoran-kun adalah orang yang memiliki hati yang sangat lembut. Dia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya seumur hidup kalau mengetahui dia telah menyakiti orang-orang yang tidak berdosa, walaupun itu dia lakukan tanpa ia sadari.

Tapi apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan terus berada disisinya. Saat kami bertemu lagi nanti, aku tak akan pernah lagi melepaskannya. Aku pasti akan menemukan hatinya kembali. Hati milik Syaoran-kun _ku._

Tunggulah aku, Syaoran-kun.

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Akhirnya selesai juga! Maap ya bagi yang mikir 'ih, kok pendek banget?'<strong>_

_**Abis kepikirannya cuma sampe segini sih.**_

_**Anyway, mind to RnR?**_


End file.
